


with you by my side

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Summer Solstice, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Vex is woken by sunlight early in the morning. The Summer Solstice is upon Emon, and Pike has something to show her.





	

The sunrise over Emon is never truly exquisite, but at the beginning of the summer solstice, it is a sight to behold. The sun rises so early in the morning that it’s difficult to sleep very late, and stays high in the sky until very late at night. And while not as important as Winterscrest Festival, the long day provides ample time for revelries. With the addition of a temple of Saranrae, the holiday held even more meaning for Vox Machina and those they were close to. 

It’s this harsh sunlight streaming through her windows that wakes Vex’ahlia far before she wants to be awake. Trinket is happily asleep with his head shoved under her bed, and she leans over to bury her fingers in his fur for a moment. He wuffles a bit but remains asleep. Smiling only because of that, Vex pushes herself out of bed. She pulls on a cloak and heads out in search of somewhere to sit quietly. If she’s going to be woken up this early, she might as well perch somewhere and watch Emon wake up along with her.

After procuring a hot drink from the kitchens, Vex makes her way back up to a quiet tower where Jarett usually stands. He isn’t there now, it’s too early, but she’s not looking for him. Vex tugs the cloak around tighter—the summer warmth hadn’t debuted completely—and stares out over what she can see if the city. 

Others have also woken, and she can hear faint preparations for the day’s festivities. Religious groups had greeted the sunlight as it spread its glowing fingers over the horizon. She thinks briefly of Pike, wonders if the gnome had risen early to spend time in Saranrae’s temple, but decides that even if she had, Pike must have already gone back to bed. There’s a chance Keyleth or her brother had also woken, but if she’d wanted company, she would have woken Trinket up. The bear would have (begrudgingly) joined her.

The mug is warm in her hand, and Vex finds herself enjoying the peace and quiet. She is almost lost in it when someone sits beside her. Not bothering to turn, she knows it’s Pike. Sans armor, the gnome is quite stealthy, but there’s no use sneaking up on Vex. She offers her drink and Pike takes it. They pass it back and forth, sharing the drink until it’s finished.

“Have you been awake long?” Pike asks after a final moment of silence.

Vex looks at her and quirks a smile. “Honestly, I lost track of time before you showed up.”

Pike returns her smile with a grin. “It’s about six,” she replies. “I went to the temple a dawn to talk to Saranrae. I felt like she was telling me to find you, otherwise I would never have known you were awake.”

“I was wondering if you were awake.” Vex bumps her arm gently against Pike’s shoulder. “Although I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to spend as much time at the festival as I would like.”

“You know, I have a solution to that.” Pike’s grin turns mischievous, and she stands. “Come with me.”

Curious, Vex stands, letting the cloak fall over her shoulders, not bothering to clutch it for warmth now that the sun was sticking around. She follows Pike down to the main floor of Greyskull Keep. Pike instructs her to leave the mug, and they go out, heading toward the city proper.

The streets are still mostly deserted, and Pike weaves through them as if she’s done this a hundred times before. For all Vex knows, Pike does this a lot when she’s not traveling with Vox Machina. If you’re going to be in vast city by yourself, you might as well explore. Vex has no trouble keeping up, and she mentally catalogues the path in case she might ever want to travel it again.

The pair duck down a tight alley and re-emerge in the middle of a small square. Vex can’t see the walls of Emon very well anymore, and knows they’re further into this part of the city than she’s ever been. The scent of freshly baked pastries hits her nose, and she looks down to see Pike grinning at her. “Hungry?” she asks.

A small bakery is nestled between buildings, and if it weren’t for the scent, no one would ever know it was there. Vex remembers she hasn’t eaten yet today, and nods. She takes Pike’s hand and together they enter the small place. A cheerful woman wearing a flour-stained apron greets them, delighted to see Pike again.

“Will you be trying something new again?” the woman asks, moving to heat up water.

“If two of your favorite pastries are new for me, then yes.” Pike stands on her toes to look over the counter. “And two hot chocolates, please.”

Vex takes the time they waited to look over the shop. It is small and not crowded even considering the time, but very well kept. Fresh bread was stacked in cubbies behind the counter, and the woman takes a steaming rack of pastries out of a small oven. This sort of thing she would expect from the Cloudtop District, but not from this close to the port.

Pike thanks the woman, paying her twice the cost, “from Saranrae,” she explains when the woman tries to refuse. “For the solstice.” She and Vex collect the hot mugs and wrapped warm pastries, and she leads the way out of the building, around the back, and up a rickety set of stairs to the roof. They sit close to each other, legs dangling over the edge.

Vex watches Pike close her eyes as she takes the first bite from her pastry. A small morning breeze greets them and dances with flyaway hairs in Pike’s braid. She looks peaceful, in her element, and Vex reluctantly squashes a sudden desire to tuck the hairs behind her ear. Pike catches her staring. “You haven’t tried your food yet.”

Flushing, Vex takes a bite. The warm pastry is flaky and delicious, almost dissolving into her mouth. A tangy aftertaste surprises her, and she tries to identify the fruit without success. “What is this?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it wonderful?” Pike is delighted, alternating between eating and drinking her deep, richly flavored hot chocolate.

Vex briefly wonders if Grog’s alchemist jug could recreate this hot chocolate. She has no time to filter her response. “Well I think you’re wonderful.”

Pike starts laughing so hard she has to put her food down. Vex instinctively grabs the collar of her blouse in case she slips off the edge. She’s embarrassed for a minute before she joins in, wrapping Pike in a hug and giggling. _Everyone_ thinks Pike is wonderful. “The chocolate is going to get cold,” Pike says between bursts of laughter, voice muffled. She tugs on the end of Vex’s braid.

“Saranrae can’t keep it warm for you?”

Pike looks up, bumping her nose on Vex’s chin accidentally. “She doesn’t work like that, silly.”

Vex blinks. “I know _that_.” She would explain the joke if it weren’t for a pair of soft lips suddenly on hers, keeping her from speaking. She closes her eyes in the moment, subconsciously checking balance but enjoying the kiss. It ends a little too soon for her taste, and Pike smiles at her, reaching back for her food.

Vex lets her retrieve it but pulls her back close. “Was this some sort of elaborate way to take me on a date?” She’s half joking, wants it so desperately to be true. They rarely got time together anymore, and she misses Pike more often than she wants to admit.

“I had hoped it wasn’t too elaborate.” Pike points out to the center where festivals are held. “But mostly I wanted you to see that.”

Out past her hand, a tall pole decorated with flowers and ribbons is being raised in the center of Emon. Vox Machina hasn’t been in Emon long enough to celebrate the summer solstice properly, and Vex realizes how important this is. Emon might be focused heavily on Bahamut, but sunlight was a symbol of goodness regardless. Their lives had been spared thus far because of that. Pike’s hand grips hers in a comfortable tightness.

Vex presses a gentle kiss to Pike’s temple. “Are we going to see it up close?”

“When everyone else is awake I think Keyleth wants to go.”

“Mmm.” Vex knows that soon they’ll have to go back to the keep and rouse the others. She knows that no one in the party will understand why she let herself stay awake. “Thank you, by the way.”

They finish their breakfast soon after and make their way down to the street, thanking the woman in the bakery before heading back to the keep. Pike keeps holding Vex’s hand, not seeming to mind having to reach up. At the door of the keep, they drop their hands. “Let’s get everyone in the dining room if they’re not already there,” Pike suggests.

“I’ll see you then, darling.” Vex gives Pike a signature wink and a smile. It's Pike's turn to blush. They’ll take it slow, she thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever happens tonight, I love this fandom. Find me on tumblr @buckysleftarm for more Crit Role drabbles.
> 
> This was never meant to be timeline specific, I know shit has happened to Emon.


End file.
